Teenage Zombie Ninja Turtle
by TMNTApriltello4ever
Summary: Un virus mortal se extiende por toda new york las tortugas tendrán que escapar de ahí e ir a un lugar seguro tendrán que enfrentarse a cosas que nunca pensaro, encontrar la cura y tendrán que matar...zombies? basado en TMNT2012.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: "El accidente".

Era una noche fría y oscura en la ciudad de New York aunque no se notara mucho ya que las miles de luces de la ciudad se encargaban un poco de la visión de las calles y avenidas para que los ciudadanos no corran peligro en la intensidad de la noche aunque no dicen los mismo 4 seres mutantes que en esos momentos saltaban ágilmente los edificios de la parte mas alta de la ciudad.

Cuanto falta- se quejaba un cansado e impaciente mikey.

Donnie: No lo entiendo ese contenedor de mutageno debería estar por estos lados.

Rafael: No será que tu juguetito ese se te rompió. Decia Rafael señalando el rastreador casero que llevaba donnie entre sus manos.

Donnie: Claro que no esta diseñado para perfectamente para buscar mutageno además lo hice a prueba de mikey es prácticamente indestructible.

Mikey: Sabes hay cosas peores que yo eh.

Leo: shh chicos guarden silencio- leo des dio una seña para que estén alerta y se pusieran en posicion de combate sacando sus katanas. Cada uno saco su arma y se puso en posición, estaban listo para atacar cuando atrás de un muro detrás del tejado salio un pequeño y peludo felino.

Rafael: Wow leo tu sentido de peligro es burlo safael.

Mikey: aww es tan lindo- Mikey recogio al pequeño gato entre sus brasos como si cargara un infante- Podemos quedárnoslo.

Leo: No lose que dira Splinter nose sentirá incomodo con un gato en la guarida ya saben por que es mitad roedor además que tal si tiene dueño mikey.

Mikey: Pero que tal si no tiene y si esta pasando hambre en esta gran ciudad o que si pasa frio esta noche no sobreviria.

Donnie: No lose leo parece no tener collar.

Mikey: Vez donnie me apolla.

Leo iso una mueca de inseguridad luego miro ah Rafael quien estaba con los brasos crusados viéndolos.

Raph: ¿Por qué me miras?

Leo: Tu que dises rafa ¿lo llevamos.?

Raph: Hagan lo que quieran pero si esa bola de pelos ase que tengan poblemas no me inclullan.

Mikey: Eso es un SI.

Leo suspiro no estaba tan seguro de que hacer pero si Rafael pudo tener alguna vez una mascota era justo que mikey también lo tuviera.

Esta bien..-dijo finamente leo- Pero tendras que cuidarlo bien.

Mikey: !BOOYAKASHA¡ Gracias Chicos- mikey corrió abrasar a leo.

Donnie: Chicos creo que lo tengo.

Donnie corrió al norte velozmente guiado por tu rastreador y seguido por sus hermanos hasta un pasillo muy oscuro y solitario. Se acerco hasta unas cajas de carton y pudo hallar un contenedor de mutageno en perfectas condiciones.

Donnie: si lo tenemos- lo guardo en su bolso con cuidado.

Leo: Bien hecho ya podemos volver a la guarida.

Al llegar cada uno se concentro en sus cosas leo fue a entrenar con el maestro splinter como perfeccionar algunos movimientos con las katanas, raph fue a leer sus historietas desde que perdió a Spike le fue mas difícil matar el tiempo ya que le dedicaba mucho a su querida y ahora mutada mascota, donnie se fue directo al laboratorio a experimentar con el nuevo contenedor de mutageno, mientras que mikey jugaba con su nueva mascota.

Mikey: Veo que te gusta mucho la leche no?- mikey miraba al felino con mucha gracia mientras este daba pequeñas pero continuas lambidas al tasom de leche que tenia en frente.

Sabes ya me estoy aburriendo vamos aver que asen los chicos-mikey tomo al gatito por la pansa y lo alzo en sus brasos primero se dirijieron al cuarto de raph quien escuchaba música y los saco rápidamente por que decía que eran muy molestos, a leo no podía molestarlo por que se encontraba con splinter y seguro que si lo veía sin hacer nada lo pondría a entrenar finalmente se fue en dirección al laboratorio de donnie quien experimentaba para encontrar una cura para Thimoti quien se encontraba en una especie de trance congelatorio.

Mikey: ¿Que ases donnie?- mikey se sento en la mesa que tenían en frente con el gatito en las piernas.

Donnie: Trato de encontrar algún antídoto que de cierta forma le devuelva la vida a Tim.

Mikey:¿ Te puedo ayudar?- mikey dejo al gatito en la mesa y no se percato que este empeso a saltar hasta donde estaban las sustancias químicas.

Donnie: ¿Acaso sabes algo de ciencia avanzada y los componentes de la tabla periódica?

MIkey: ¿El…que?

Donnie se palmeo la frente y le dijo a mikey que se marchara por lo distraía, mikey se lamento de que no supiera que aser y busco a su gato para irse pero no lo encontró un miedo profundo se apodero de el y le dijo a donnie que lo ayudara a encontrarlo, finalmente lo diviso ensima de una mesa jugando con un tubo señado de mutageno experimentado.

Donnie: oh no el mutageno mikey sácalo de ahí.- mikey fue a recoger al felino y el gatito con las patadas que dio para no ser alzado tiro el tubo y este callo por una de las rejillas que tenia el suelo al alcantarillado.

Donnie: Mira lo que hiciste mikey ahora si te vas- donnie le señalo la puerta de salida.

Mikey se fue con la cabeza agacha hasta la sala donde llegaba abril con casey.

MIkey: Hola abril- saludo mikey.

Abril le debolvio el saludo y se fue al laboratorio de donnie mientras casey se fue con raph.

EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA ALCANTARILLA UN MINERO DE OBEROL AMARILLO RONDABA POR AHÍ.

El minero caminaba tranquilamente cuando sintió un olor bastante desagradable siguio caminando y el olor iba en aumento hasta que se topo con un rata bastante grande que abia muerto asia mucho y la peste se había apropiado de esa parte, la miro atentamente no tenia heridas y estaba intacta parecía aver muerto por causas naturales hasta que dibiso un tubo a su lado de una especie de quimico verdoso y brillante se aserco mas para verlo, pero pudo notar que la rata se movia parecía tener conbulciones de repente se puso de pie y empeso a chillar muy fuerte el minero se asusto y pensando que tenia rabia intento pisarla pero no pudo la rata por mas que la pisara no moria hasta que quedo debajo de su pie izquierdo tratando de salir, era muy fuerte y el minero trataba de contenerla hasta que una de las parte de pantalo se corrió y su tobillo quedo al descubierto la rata aprovecho eso y lo mordio, no fue grabe pero logro sacarle un diminuto pedaso, el hombre se asusto y la pateo la rata quien se fue velos por uno de los caños y el minero quedo en el mismo lugar analizando su herida pensó que podría infectarse asi que subio hasta arriba por una de las escaleras de alcantarillado y se fue directo a una farmacia donde en la larga cola por un desinfectante se empeso a descomponer sintió mareos, fiebre y que el cuerpo le empezaba a picar, finalmete se desmallo asiendo que todos miraran hacia el uno de los enfermeros se acerco para auxiliarlo pero se sorprendio cuando el hombre se levanto violentamente con los ojos blancos y tirando sangre espesa por su boca.

CONTINUARA…

Gracias por leer. Soy nueva en esto asi que cualquier consejo que quieran darme se lo agradecería mucho.

Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2 Los Caminantes

Capítulo 2 : "Los caminantes"

No recuerdo exactamente como empezó es más ni se cómo, en fin no era tan extraño encontrarme corriendo con un hacha cubierta de sangre entre mis manos en estos momentos para poder salvar mi vida, solo pensaba en toda esa gente, la que corría junto a mí con la desesperación y horror pintados en sus rostros, y en el dolor infinito de mis piernas ya que me ardían los músculos por la cantidad de tiempo que había corrido sin descansar, volteé a mirar a los chicos con sus armas en las manos manchadas de sangre seca, Donnie se hallaba al lado mío, sin importar las circunstancias él siempre estaba, si llegara a morir eso es algo que de verdad extrañaría de él.

¡Chicos por aquí , muévanse¡- Leo gritaba de un lado de la calle mientras rompía con su espada uno de los candados de un portón enorme.

Entramos en un gran galpón lleno de cajas de maderas, tras de nosotros Leo cerro el portón impidiendo que "los caminantes" entraran.

Maldita sea. -Exclamo Raphael sentándose en el suelo sujetando la nuca con ambas manos intentando no creer lo que ocurría.

E-esto no puede estar pasando- Dentro de mi cabeza miles de pensamientos se agolpaban, no tenía ni idea de donde estaban Casey e Irma mucho menos mi padre.

¿Abril? - Una voz me saco de mi transe… Era donnie quien me miraba preocupado- ¿Te encuentras bien?-.

Uh s-si – No me había percatado que mi cuerpo estaba temblando de ase rato, mire mis manos llenas de sangre y mis dedos temblaban como si tuviera un ataque de nervios, en realidad a quien engaño estaban tan nerviosa y cansada que apenas odia hablar.

¡Esto no es posible!- Raphael rompió el silencio de todos golpeando el suelo con su puño.

Cálmate Raph – Leo se dirigió a él con una voz muy seria.

No me digas eso Leo, tú has visto a esas cosas, esas malditas cosas comen carne- Raph se hallaba al borde del colapso, en realidad cada uno de los 5 se encontraba sin saber qué hacer.

Donnie: No les digas cosas, son personas.

Raph: A ver cerebrito ¿por qué los defiendes?, Además tú también los has visto casi se comen a tu novia.

¡No es mi novia!-Donnie apretó los puños y se sonrojo, ya que Abril se encontraba junto a él, no se necesitaba ser muy obvio para saber que se referían a ella.

¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- Mikey se hallaba sentado en el piso y levanto la mirada de entre sus piernas.

Debemos encontrar a los demás-Dijo en tono de orden Leonardo.

-¿Y qué pasa si ya no siguen con vida?

-Raph no digas eso- Mikey se levantó del suelo con la piernas temblorosas y con los ojos cristalinos- las personas que conocemos están bien, ellos se encuentran bien, ya lo veras el Señor Murakami , el chico de las pizzas , Abril y Casey estarán bien al igual que el Sensei.

En ese momento se oyó el ruido del portón temblar con fuerza.

Raph: ¡Son ellos! ¡¿Dime líder que vamos a hacer?!

Leonardo con mucha prima busco una salida del galpón y diviso a lo alto del lugar una ventana lo suficientemente grande por donde se podía salir.

Leo: Rápido por ahí- apunto con su mano la salida- Corran, corran.

Las tortugas junto con la chica empezaron a subir por las oxidadas escaleras de las plataformas,

Cuando detrás de ellos se escuchó un fuerte estruendo de metal, los caminantes empezaron a ingresar al lugar de forma violenta y desesperada. Eran tanto la sangre y la masacre que presentaban esas "personas" que a varios de ellos les produjo nauseas, en especial a Raph.

Leo: ¡No se queden viendo muévanse¡

Unas ves fuera del galpón decidieron pasarse a varios edificios más adelante del lugar, llegaron a un lugar que a lo alto se podía ver más detalladamente la ciudad y con ella todo el caos en que se había convertido New York.

Abril: ¿C-como paso esto?

_Flash Back._

Casey: Vamos Abril solo será una película ¿Qué dices?

Abril: No lose Casey la verdad no estoy de humor para salir y quedarme afuera pasando las diez.

Casey: No será hasta las diez y ¿qué dices?

En ese instante aparece una joven de pelo violeta y gafas, con un estilo un poco Hipster, era Irma.

Irma: Hola chicos, ¿De qué hablan?

Abril: Casey quiere ir a ver esa tonta película de zombies

Casey: No es tonta pelirroja es más ¿para que le cuentas a Irma?

-¿Por qué no puedo saber?- Irma se acomodó los lentes y miro fijo a Jones.

Toco el timbre del colegio y abril e Irman estaban en clases diferentes que Casey.

Abril: Bien, entonces iremos hoy a las 7 pm pasa por mi Casa Casey estaré con Irma y de ahí nos vamos al cine.

Irma le iso un gesto a Casey sacándole la lengua en señal de victoria que al final iría al cine con ellos.

Casey: Como te odio.

_**7 Pm**_ :

Irma: Casey ya debería haber llegado ¿no crees Abril?

Abril mira la hora en el reloj de pared que se hallaba en el cuarto- Es verdad, será mejor esperarlo afuera-

Salieron del departamento de la pelirroja y empezaron a oír bocinas de autos cuando vieron pasar con mucha velocidad decenas de autos que pertenecían a los bomberos y al personal policial dirigiéndose hacia el centro. En ese momento Abril sintió una fuerte punzada en la parte de la cien.

-Oh no esto es malo- Abril retrocedió ligeramente y miro a Irma quien no entendía nada.

Irma: ¿ Que ocurre Abril?

Abril: Irma debemos irnos, Ahora.

Continuara…

Holaaaas ya se está medio corto y no publique hace muuucho shoroo T.T ajjaaj weno era porque en primer lugar se me había olvidado la contraseña y en segundo era porq estuve muy ocupada con la escuela y bla bla pero ya que se viene las fiestas y entro en vacaciones tendré más tiempo de publicar igual no creo porque me llevo 5 a diciembre xdd es que da paja el colegio (paja en argetina es como decir Vagancia o cero ganas, No piensen mal ewe) en fin esto es todo.

Chaoo saludos

Ah se me olvida gracias por lo que comentaron la historia y tendré más en cuenta la ortografía es solo que al escribir la historia en el celu y al pasarlo a la net con el Word corrijo algunas cosas y etc pero leí mi historia el otro día para saber en dónde me había quedado para continuarla me di cuenta que se pasa el documento original al fanfiction y weno intentare solucionarlo y eso..

Ahora si chau. .


End file.
